


Wicked Reflection (Of you)

by TaimisTheWriter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn, We're in Hogwarts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaimisTheWriter/pseuds/TaimisTheWriter
Summary: Carefully walking near the huge, dusty mirror in front of them, Jeong is bewildered. She started looking around for the couple of seconds then looking back at the mirror, Momo looked weirdly at her."What are you looking at?""Wtf Momo, I think Nayeon's stuck inside the mirror."(Or Jeongyeon is lost and dense af and Nayeon is annoying as usual)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	1. Start.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sajiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajiko/gifts).



> Hi! Twice x Hogwarts is super cute and amusing lately so I've written this story for the two best things that I love.
> 
> This is my first time writing so if there's alot of grammar errors or typos I'm so sorry! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!

Being born in a world full of charms, potions, and magic, you can't really blame 7-year-old Jeongyeon on being so curious and obssess in knowing many things about this peculiar (kinda normal for them) world they live in.

Being born in a respectable, powerful and Pure-Blood house (Blood Purity isn't a big deal now, but yeah, still powerful), having enough books to gain information from (Not her type honestly), and having so many smart people around her, you can say Jeongyeon is pretty lucky.

But Jeongyeon knows that she still have many things to learn about.

Browsing the heavy book of _Hogwarts: A History_ by _Bathilda Bagshot_ , a particular magical item caught her eye. She run her fingers in the shining image.

It looks like a very old mirror. Small particles of dust covering it's exterior with foreign, probably dead, language engraved on its top golden frame.

She can feel the engraved words on the tips of her fingers, still foreign with the weird language but she tries to read it.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"Jeong, what are doing there?" Jeong looked around. She sees Seungyeon walking in her direction with a caring smile on her face.

Seungyeon is her beloved older sister, with a 5-year gap between their ages, it didn't stop them in becoming super close with each other. She's currently a 2nd-year student in Hogwarts, here to spend the Christmas holidays with her family and filling Jeong with many wonderful insights and stories about her days in Hogwarts.

"Unnie, just reading some things." She said then returned in inspecting the image infront of her.

"Reading? That's new." Seungyeon stopped herself from laughing and looked at the image that she's looking at. "Interested with the Mirror of Erised?"

"Mirror of Erised?" Curiousity filled Jeongyeon's mind at once.

"I thought you are reading?" Seungyeon teased her before answering her question. "That's the Mirror of Erised."

"What does it do?"

"It shows you the 'deepest, most desperate desire of your heart'. That's what it do." Her jaw hanging, one deep gasp is heared.

Jeongyeon isn't new to magical things. Being born in a world where magical wands exists, broomsticks flying all over the place, wizards and witches just coming out from thin air, talking trees and house elves, everything should be ordinary and normal by now. But Jeongyeon just find every new information and knowledge amazing and exciting.

"So if I want lots of Chocolate frogs, Cauldron Cakes and Flavored beans, it would reflect me surrounded with lots of those candies?!" Jeongyeon is astonished.

"Yes yes, it's like that." Seungyeon couldn't even stop herself from laughing.

"Could I like, slip my hands inside the mirror so I can have my sweets?" Jeongyeon is now captured by the peculiar item, finding it very magical and impressive.

"No silly." Her sister laughed again, "It just reflects it, it's not a portal that you can go inside."

Jeong pouts with that, looking at the image in the book again, not finding the mirror that much impressive now.

Light bulb suddenly lighting above her head, she suddenly looked at her sister sitting next to her.

"Unnie!" She called, curious eyes directing at her sister.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think you will see, if you'll be able to look in the mirror of Erised?"

Seungyeon with a shocked expression painted in her face, doesn't expect that kind of question coming from her sister. Jeongyeon's enthusiasm isn't new to Seungyeon anymore, she knows how much the little girl wants to know many things, but she still find it very peculiar and amazing.

"Let see... I think it'll be me holding a 'Special Service' trophy from Hogwarts, and maybe a 'Head Girl' badge in my chest?" Jeong just looked at her sister, smiling while looking at nothing.

"How about you, Jeong? You'll see yourself covered with candies while holding Nimbus 5201?" Seungyeon laughed at her sister's reaction, Jeong's eyes looked like it's about to fall out of its sockets.

"YES!" Right fist paunching against nothing before looking back at the image of the mirror.

Golden frame, old engraving on its top frame and its dusty surface.

_"What would I see if I see you in real life? Perhaps in Hogwarts?"_ She thought before turning the page to see other magical items hidden in Hogwarts.

Beside, Jeongyeon still has many things to learn about.

* * *

With a pout on her face, 9-year-old Jeongyeon is walking in the streets around their wizarding neighborhood, something that she doesn't like but really can't do anything about when it's her father scolding her about staying in the four corners of her room or their house (mansion), socializing with the house elves instead of making friends.

_"Only a few years and you'll start your 1st year in Hogwarts, who would you be befriending there? The kitchen elves? The ghosts?!"_

Kicking the small stones on her way, she slumped even more.

It isn't like it's her fault that she doesn't have friends, she's trying her best gaining some, it's just that her house name doesn't really help her make friends.

There's nothing bad about the house name, it's just that the Yoo's are powerful in both the Wizarding World and Muggle World, being strongly related to the Ministry of Magic and having businesses with potions and books _(Wizard Kitchen Tips: How to Use Magic to Spice Up your Dishes by Mr. Yoo)_ in the Wizarding World and famous restaurants in the Muggle World.

Everytime she tries to socialize with kids in her age, they start running away or screaming for their lives whenever they hear the mention of her last name.

Or in some cases, or you can say most cases, she gets to hang out with kids in _her level._ Boastful, air-headed kids who walk like they have crowns in their heads, silver spoons in their mouths and belittles other house names just because it isn't in their level.

Jeongyeon would prefer being alone than hanging around with those bullies. And even if her Father doesn't like seeing her with no friends, she knows that he would be happier if he knew that the reason why she doesn't have friends is because she has standards.

It is a bad day for Jeongyeon. _Or isn't it?_

Still walking in the streets of their neighborhood, she heard sniffs and whispers from a distance.

She started looking around, curious to find where those noises are coming from.

Her Seungyeon unnie and the other Hogwarts students in their village are now back at Hogwarts after the Holiday break and it's afternoon already so adults are either in the Ministry or doing other stuffs, maybe it's a garden pest?

_Does garden pests cry?_

Another sniff, louder than the previous one, she started cautiously walking near the old looking tree.

The old tree is in right side of what it looks like a huge garden, with not so tall grass and various beautiful flowers sorrounding it. Next to the huge garden is a Mansion, one larger than the Yoo's, maybe the largest in their whole neighborhood.

Walking through the grass, she can hear the sniffles more clearly now.

She looked at the tree infront of her, hearing the sniffles coming behind it, she tip-toed around the tree until she saw where the noise is coming from.

A little girl, looks like they have the same age or maybe a year louder than her, sitting with her head on her crunched knees, little fingers covering her eyes, slumped shoulders and curled toes, Jeongyeon could see tears slipping from her closed eyes.

_So it isn't a garden pest_

"H-hey" Jeongyeon started. She doesn't know but seeing the girl like that, looking so hopeless and sad, she can feel pain in her chest, hear little cracks coming from her heart.

She saw the girl flinching for a split second before slowly looking at her, deep, beautiful, brown eyes directing at her.

_A beat. Somewhere between the few seconds of their eye contact._

She doesn't recognize it when she can feel her heart crack again.

The girl's beautiful eyes are filled with fear. Loneliness, misery, sadness, fear, it is all reflected in her eyes, painted all over her face.

"A-are you going to bully me too?" Small hands turning into fist, fist up in air, protecting her small figure from Jeongyeon.

"What?! No!" That went out a little louder that what Jeongyeon expected it to be but she just wants to be clear with it.

For the rest of her life, that's how the rest of the kids in her age would think about her, because all rich, pure-blood kids are the same, All boastful, air-headed, and bullies. They don't even give her a time to prove them wrong, to show her true self, that she's different from those nasty douchebags.

And now, she's not letting this chance slip away.

"Y-you're not in Wang's gang?" Her fist still up for guard but Jeongyeon saw her face soften for a bit. She can feel the sourness on her tounge by the mention of the house name.

Jackson Wang. Jaw clenched while reminiscing her few interactions with the _airhead_. Jackson Wang is the pure embodiment of the douchebag, rich kid she's talking about. Walking around like he's the king of all wizard when he's just lucky that her father got a job in one of the departments in the Ministry of Magic, bullying other wizards and witches in her age just because their house names are not as known as his'. Still thinking that being a Pure-Blood still has an upperhand with the heirarchy of wizards when blood-purity isn't a big deal in their world now.

"No. I would be happier killed than hanging around with those smelly dog poops." She said, she can hear the small giggle from the girl. Maybe there's something about the way she giggled, or maybe that she laughs after being a crying mess a while ago, it relieved something inside Jeongyeon.

_A beat again. Something about the sound of the girl's giggle._

Jeongyeon slowly slides her back downward against the tree, sitting with her knees crunched to her chest. There is a safe distance between them, not so close for their personal space, for the protective bubble for themselves, but also not so far for the other girl to feel the safety and comfort.

Jeongyeon doesn't know, but after seeing the girl cry for a few seconds, she suddenly wants to protect and comfort the girl for life. Something like a hidden connection with the stranger.

She notes it in her mind, making herself remember to scan her books for this weird connections between wizards and witches.

With head leaned against the tree, she looked at the girl again.

She isn't crying anymore, her beautiful brown eyes now puffy and focused in her hands, pout on her face making her chubby cheeks rounder, holding some flower between her fingers, Jeongyeon suddenly felt sorry on how she is trapping the innocent flower in her fingers.

"What did they tell you?" She whispers the words, not wanting to deepen the wounds the girl already has.

The girl looked at her. Sadness reflecting her eyes again. She threw the crumpled flower to the sky before answering.

"They said I'm scary and I look like a bunny." She said, irritation recking at her tone, "I don't even know what a bunny is!"

_A beat again. Something about the tone of her irritated voice._

"Why would you cry for something you don't know?" Jeongyeon stopped herself from laughing, finding it cute rather than insulting, *Are they that air-headed to think of an insult that light?' She just cleared her thought, laughing at her mind.

"I don't know! But it sounds as ugly as doxies, or house elves!" She stomped her feet to the ground and fist covering her eyes while squeaking loudly.

Jeongyeon laughed, looking at the irritated girl beside her. Then she stopped, light bulb lighting on top of her head, she remembered something about 'Bunnies' in some book she read about Muggle Pets and Creatures.

"I think I've read something about Bunnies." Jeongyeon exclaimed. Happy that her 'Muggle studies' doesn't go to waste.

"Wait for me here!" And with that she ran for her life, sprinting her best to get the book as fast as possible. Trying to remember the book she's talking about, where she placed it and what page she saw those 'bunny creatures'.

Huge doors slammed open, carpeted floor covered with soil and grass from her shoes as she passed, sprinted fast towards the luxurious spiral staircase to her bedroom, to the huge pile of books she already read.

"Ah! Here it is!" She thought, hugged the book and sprinted back to the spiral staircase to the huge doors of their house.

"Where are you going?" She looked around, saw the stern face of her father eyeing her with a newspaper in left hand and a cup of tea in the other.

Jeongyeon smiled, the sweetest smile she can give, making sure that her father would see how happy she is, that she is doing that he wants her to do, make friends.

"I'm gaining a friend."

She sprinted fast back to the huge garden, huge tree still hovering the right side of the huge garden, she quickly went to the backside of the tree where she left the little, not-crying-now girl sitting.

Seeing the girl still in there, sitting against the tree with her eyes focused on her fingers crushing another hopeless flower in her hand, Jeongyeon smiled even more.

Jeongyeon quickly sat right next to her, shoulders bumped with each other, knees both clutched close to their chest. She felt the girl flinched by the sudden contact but she is too busy flipping the pages of the book on top of her knees.

"I-I thought you left al—" She didn't let the girl finish when she already found the 'bunny' Wang and his gang is talking about.

"Here it is!" She shouted, placed the book between their knees so both of them can have a clear view on the moving image in front of them.

From what the image looks like, Bunny is a cute little animal, fur covering its entire body with two huge front teeth, as the moving image go on the bunny keeps on jumping around and eats green leaves that looks like cabbages and long orange vegetable that looks like a carrot.

But this bunnies, it's.. cute.

Jeongyeon looked at the girl beside her, her brown eyes now focused on the moving images of jumping bunnies and reading the texts with her eyes and mouth open, Jeongyeon saw her two front teeth that looks like the same two front teeth of the jumping bunnies.

She tries to contain her laughter but it's too late, the little girl is already looking at her with dagger eyes, ready to attack it's victim.

"What's so funny?! Yah!" The little girl shouted, small hand hitting her shoulder.

Jeongyeon's laughter filled the silent garden, irritated ' _yah_ 's and hits on the shoulders also heared here in there before Jeongyeon can stop herself.

"The bunny, it does look like you." Jeongyeon said, teary eyed from laughing too much, but she still can see fire in those brown eyes.

Small hand lifting in the air, finding momentum to make sure that the hit would be ten times or maybe a hundred time more painful than the others. But before it can even hit Jeongyeon's shoulder, she continues.

"Because the bunny is cute, and you're cute. So you both are cute."

Her eyes focused with the girl's brown ones. With small hands stilled in the air, brown eyes from dagger and fire to clouds and cupcakes, Jeongyeon saw pastel pink blush covering her chubby cheeks.

She smiled. A big one that Jeongyeon saw her two front teeth again.

_A beat again. Something about the way she smiles. Unusual._

Jeongyeon smiled too, a more lopsided smile than the smile that the bunny-looking girl is beaming at her, but as sincere and happy as it is.

"And you both have two HUGE front teeth but yeah—"

A loud slap echoed around the huge garden, more laughs and slaps heared after the loud one. They are surely interrupting the silence of the garden, but none of them cared.

Silence enveloping the both of them, not an awkward silence but more of a comforting silence. Still with smiles on their faces, they stayed there, sitting against each other.

Blue skies hovering the huge garden with few beautiful looking clouds, whispers of the cold breeze passing by, grass and flowers dancing with the wind, few leaves falling from the old tree.

_It isn't much of a bad day afterall._

"I'm Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon." Jeongyeon started, offering her left hand while looking at the bunny girl right next to her, "How about you?"

"Nayeon. I-Im Nayeon." Hesitant to say her last name but said it nonetheless.

Jeongyeon isn't suprised nor frightened by the name, she isn't that kind of a douchebag. Her family taught her better.

The Im's, one of the most powerful families among the wizarding world. Not only because of the strong ties they have with the Ministry of Magic and the head of the house being The Minister of Magic himself, they are also rumored to have knowledge with the Dark Arts, connected with dark witches and wizards and possesses powers from The Fallen Dark Lord.

But Jeongyeon knew better than believing on baseless rumours like that.

"Nice." Jeongyeon said, taking Nayeon's right hand and shaking it.

"You're not scared of me?" Nayeon asked, brown eyes looking weirdly at her.

"Why would I?" Jeongyeon returned the question to her, stupid grin in her face.

"I think I have more chances of getting injured by your front teeth than Dark Magic itself—"

By this point, Jeongyeon's right shoulder must be as red as Nayeon's cheek or maybe it also stings a lot after the continious attack, but she doesn't care anymore.

"Be my friend."

Nayeon rolled her eyes, another slap on Jeongyeon's shoulder, "You just insulted me and then you're asking me to be your friend"

"It isn't a question actually," Jeongyeon snorted, "And you have many advantages if you befriend me. Like you can say that you have 'Yoo' Jeongyeon as a friend to Jackson and his dogs so they can stop bothering you, I can sneak you a chocoball from our kitchen once a day, and also—"

"Okay okay that's enough." Nayeon laughed her, finding Jeongyeon's silliness really adorable.

"Okay?"

Jeongyeon stared at Nayeon as she smiles again, biggest smile she saw from the girl.

Maybe the prettiest smile in the world.

"Okay."

_A beat. Maybe about the smile, her laughs, or maybe the way she is... she. Jeongyeon didn't understand, didn't even recognize the beats. The 5 unusual beats all because of the cute bunny-looking girl beside her._

It is a good day afterall.

* * *

Jeongyeon knows a lot by now about the basics of magic and its history, but she feels like there's something more that she needs to know, to learn, to experience. She just don't know what that something is.

She doesn't know that she's about to learn it inside the walls of Hogwarts.

* * *

Waking up inside one of the cabins of the legendary Hogwarts Express isn't much of Jeongyeon's liking, sitting right next to the glass window while her head is leaned by the cold wall, it's the perfect nap for her, but here she is, slowly fluttering her sleepy eyes to her surrounding, finding a forgivable reason why she is waken up from her peaceful nap before arriving at Hogwarts.

It only took her a couple of seconds to understand the noises around her and she can perfectly describe it with one word: **CHAOS**.

She still see it as a miracle how she found a friend when she's 9 year old, so it still blows her mind how she made friends, 7 more to be exact, after spending 3 years of her life inside the borders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now starting her 4th year in Hogwarts inside this cabin crammed with 8 other people minding their own businesses, all of them disrupting the peacefulness of the cabin.

_After willingly spending years hanging out with this girls, Jeongyeon already knew that 'peace' is nowhere to be found when around them._

She observed the cabin once more, getting a better view on everything that's happening around her.

Jihyo standing in the doorway of the cabin, waiting for the trolley to buy more snacks for everyone, Sana clinging for her life on Dahyun's shoulder while Momo and Dahyun are eating Muggle Candies they brought from their homes while shouting about the results of the Quidditch World Cup Finale that happened on their summer break, Tzuyu harassing her owl, complaining about the 'Owl, Cats, and Toads only' policy when she just wants to bring Gucci along, Chaeyoung and Mina whispering things that sounded like charms and spells, maybe for their Charms Class.

_Yep, clear Chaos._

She looked around to find a glimpse of peace, and found it on the girl sleeping right next to her.

Im Nayeon, with her green tie hanging lose on her chest, round glasses on her eyes and an open book on her lap, closed eyes and mouth slightly open with a little drool on the side, sleeping peacefully with her head leaned on Jeongyeon's shoulder.

Jeongyeon smiled a little with that, _So this girl knows how to shut up?_

Screams and Hurried Footsteps echoed around the crammed cabin afterwards, she looked at the other girls again.

The trolley has finally arrived.

All standing outside the cabin with bags of gold galleons and silver sickles on their hands, surrounding the trolley filled with snacks, suffocating the Lady in the process and buying all the snacks the trolley can offer.

She smiled and looked at the sleeping girl next to her.

Everything seems normal then, and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Jeongyeon can clearly remember how she met this 7 silly witches before even arriving at Hogwarts.

Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana, both muggleborn and new to this world, in their 1st year's black robes banged the door of Jeongyeon and Nayeon's empty cabin, smuggled Muggle Goods (Snacks and Candies) for informations and stories of Hogwarts, brought joy and laughter to everyone on their way.

2nd year when Jihyo and Mina came to the picture. Park Jihyo, living in the Muggle World with her Witch Mother and Muggle Father, doesn't know how to pass the passage to Platform 9 3/4. Jeongyeon saw Jihyo and helped her pass the passage, quickly introduced her to the group right after. Myoui Mina, Pure-Blood from a rich family in Japan, gently opened the cabin door, whispering words in Japanese and right then in there, Momo and Sana jumped into her, filling the silent cabin with shy giggles and Japanese. (NaJeongJi sleeping in corner like a cute little family)

A year later, The School Meal Club completed the group. 3nd year Jeongyeon was passing the crammed Platform 9 3/4 when she saw the small looking cub, Hald-Blood Son Chaeyoung, lost in the middle of the crowd. Jeongyeon helped her push her trolly inside the Hogwarts Express and when Nayeon saw the cute and innocent 1st year, her heart quickly melted and adopted the cub under her wing. Sana arrived at their shared cabin later on, arm wrapped around the shoulder of a scared tofu-white 1st year, after some introduction, she found out that the tofu-white 1st year's name is Kim Dahyun and a Muggleborn like Sana. All things are settled and everyone is already sitted in the parallel benches inside the cabin when the door suddenly opened, welcoming Chou Tzuyu, stoic, Pure-Blood 1st year from Taiwan, said that the other cabins are already full and that she would like to seat in this cabin with the other girls.

Everyone clicked and sticked together ever since, even when they are in different houses, they still find time to hang out and spend time with each other.

Jeongyeon thought of how boring and uneventful her stay in Hogwarts would be if she didn't met this dorkheads.

* * *

"A-are we late?"

Jeongyeon never knew that the start of her year would be this _thrilling_. By that, she meant that she never knew that she would be running late in her morning class, first week as a 4th year student in Hogwarts.

Running fast through the long corridors, trying to get to their class, which is on the Top Tower of the castle, Jeongyeon's hope of arriving on time is running thin.

"By the way you look at the bacon and toast this breakfast, it is kinda expected—"

"We should've sticked with Nayeon-unnie and Satang—"

"Momo, fast!"

They continued running through the long corridor, arriving at the Grand Staircase later on and continued running through the staircase.

"Please don't Move, don't change yet, we're running late." Momo prayed while running, missing few steps on the staircase in the process.

"Don't jinx it—"

Too late.

Holding the handle of the stairway tight, squeezing their Divination book between the handle and their chest.

They watched with horror as the staircase disconnected from the other staircase, which where leading to the Top Floor, to the doorway of the restricted 3rd floor.

"We're late." Momo said, fear clearly painted on her face.

Jeongyeon palm-slapped her face, "Well that's kinda clear now."

"We really should've sticked with—"

"Let's hide." Jeongyeon said, hold Momo's arm tightly and dragged her to the doorway of the 3rd Floor.

"But it's restricted!" Momo screamed, rule-breaking not in the bucket list of Angel Momo this year.

"It's either we hide in here and wait till the 2nd Class or wait in the Corridors until Flinch will find us and get us detention." Jeongyeon reasoned out while dragging Momo to one of the nearest door, completely ignoring her complaints.

"But—"

"Oh, come on!"

Jeongyeon saw a door on their way, old, brown door with words engraved on the middle part of it, she cared less.

She ran towards the door, luckily not locked, she opened it, dragged Momo inside and slammed the heavy door shut.

_Thanks Salazar_

Jeongyeon leaned against the door, trying to hear any footsteps or voices from the the corridors.

After no signs of footsteps or people following them, Jeongyeon relaxed.

She looked at Momo pacing back and forth, right fingernails bit between her teeth while still hugging the book tightly in her left arm.

"We're screwed." Momo said.

"Well, we aren't if we'll just stay here until the start of the 2nd class." She sighed deeply before standing up, brushing her fingers to her black coat, removing the dust from the door she leaned on.

Jeongyeon looked around. It is an empty room, it doesn't have desks or chairs like the other classrooms have, or cauldrons like the potions lab, or any books, just.. _empty_.

She looked back at Momo who's sitting in the corner of the room, head leaned by the wall, reevaluating her life choices of staying in the Hall earlier for breakfast.

Jeongyeon sighed deeply before smiling, ' _If Chaeng's here she would've been jumping by now_.

She turned her head to the right, looking at the other corner of the room, something caught her eyes.

A mirror.

An old-looking mirror. With her distance to the object, she can already see the deep layer of dust covering it's golden frame and the mirror itself.

_Why does it look strangely familiar?_

She took small, calculated steps towards the mirror. Carefully walking near the huge, dusty mirror in front of her, she felt like she's being pulled to the mirror.

After what it felt like years, she's now face to face with the mirror.

She can see herself. Her red Gryffindor tie with golden details, and white uniform beneath the black robe with the shiny Hogwarts insignia.

She looks beautiful but the girl beside her looks way more beautiful—

_Wait._

_What the fuck._

Her eyes widened, she started looking around for the couple of seconds then looking back at the mirror.

Jeong is bewildered.

Momo, now right next to her, looked weirdly at her.

"What're you looking at?"

"Wtf Momo, I think Nayeon's stuck inside the mirror."

There she is standing right next to her, Im Nayeon, face close to her left ear with her usual smirk, beautiful brown eyes looking directly at her, green Slytherin tie and perfectly ironed white uniform beneath her new-looking black robe.

"Jeongyeonnie.."

Jeongyeon's brain short-circuited with Nayeon's whisper, didn't know if it's the wind or Nayeon's breath she's feeling, tickling her neck and left ear.

"Nayeon?" Jeongyeon pulled back to reality with Momo's question, snapping her head to Momo's side.

She looked at Momo, index finger pointing at the mirror, "YES! Look she's.. gone?"

When she looked again, Nayeon's not there anymore. She can only see herself pointing in the mirror with Momo standing next to her.

"She's there a while ago.."

She looked at Momo again, Momo's eyes are on her, looking at her like she had lost her mind.

Momo patted her shoulder, "Jeong, it's okay.."

"No, no. She's really there!" She said, not letting it go.

"Here! Stand here!" Jeongyeon pulled Momo to the middle so she can clearly see it, then moving to the side so Momo have a full view of the mirror.

"Look closely, Nayeon's really in there" She said, looked as Momo squirted her eyes and leaned her head closely to the mirror.

Then the next thing she knew, Momo is already screaming, both hands covering her eyes as she scream.

Jeongyeon jumped to her and hushed her, telling her to shut up. Momo stopped screaming, hands still covering her eyes, her whole face turning red.

"What did you saw?" Jeongyeon asked, she saw how Momo gulped before answering.

"M-Minari..."

Jeongyeon gasped, "What's with Mina? Why did you scream?"

"S-She's holding a 'Best Seeker' Trophy with my name." Momo stuttered.

Jeongyeon looked strangely at her, "Why did you screamed then?"

"S-She's.. naked."

_What._

"Well she's not completely naked, she's like covered with chocolate—"

_What the fuck?_

"And I think the white ones are whipped cream—"

"Okay, okay, stop please." Jeongyeon's eyes now closed, bridge of her nose in between her index finger and thumb, she can feel her brain failing to register anymore information.

"W-what is that?" Momo asked, blush still evident on her face, trying to take-a-peak of the mirror in the spaces between her fingers, checking if it's okay to look now.

Jeongyeon sighed before opening her eyes, looking at her and Momo's reflection in the mirror.

"That's the Mirror of Erised."

* * *

Sana's now chewing her bottom lip while looking around, finding for any glimpse of her two bestfriends.

She should've known that Jeongyeon and Momo will be late when they left them both in the Hall, she's just hoping that they didn't get into trouble.

"Satang!"

She looked around, sighed in relief when she saw Jeongyeon and Momo running towards her.

"Where have you two been? We're so worried, we thought you got yourselves into trouble" Sana looked at Momo, "Why do you look like a tomato?"

Jeongyeon looked at Momo as she gulped and fanned herself with her hands.

"I-It's hot today" Momo said, Sana looked weirdly at her.

"But really, where have you two been?" Sana asked again, not letting the topic slide.

Jeongyeon and Momo looked at each-other, both remembering the conversation they had earlier.

_"That's the Mirror of Erised."_

_"The Mirror of what?" Momo asked, confusion painted all over her face._

_"The Mirror of Erised. It shows you the deepest, most desperate desire of your heart." Jeongyeon said, clearly remembering her conversation with her Seungyeon-unnie about the mirror._

_That's why it looks familiar._

_"Uhm.. I still don't understand." Momo said while looking shyly at Jeongyeon._

_"Your desires, most desperate, selfish, weird desires, you would see it in the mirror." Jeongyeon explained again, looking straight at the mirror infront of them._

_"Ow.." Momo's out of words._

_Think silence sorrounded then after, heavy breathes can clearly hear by now._

_"Why did it show Minari and Nayeon then?" Momo asked again._

_She opened her mouth and closed again, clearly out of words with the situation._

_"I don't know too.." Jeongyeon only said just looking at the mirror._

_"L-let's go now" Jeongyeon said, dragged Momo outside the room by her arm, told her not to tell anyone what they saw in the 3rd floor._

"Uhm we.." Momo started Jeongyeon quickly continued.

"We're stuck in the restroom." Jeongyeon tapped Momo's shoulder. Momo, looked at Jeongyeon before laughing nervously.

"Okay.." Sana didn't dig deeper and just let them be.

Jeongyeon sighed in relief, soon looked around the classroom, finding the two long table merged as one long table, duel teacher standing in the middle with two students beside him.

"Duel Class?" Jeongyeon asked, Sana smiled and slapped her playfully.

"Yes! You didn't check your timetable, did you?" Sana giggled and looked again at the middle of the room where the long table is placed.

She looked again on the students on top of the table.

On the right side, with a blue tie around her neck, is a small Ravenclaw girl. Wand already on her right hand, kinda shaking due to embarrassment. On the left side, with one button of her uniform open, green tie hanging lose on her neck, a rather beautiful Slytherin—

Im Nayeon.

She didn't know how many seconds have passed, all she can suddenly see is a wand flying from a distance and a girl slamming right to the wall behind her.

Im Nayeon, now arms crossed and with a clear smirk on her face, watched as the crowd exploded with applause.

"Nayeonnie's really good with dueling" Sana whispered beside her, poked her side as she whispers.

Jeongyeon didn't even give her a glance. She just continued to look at Im Nayeon, who is still standing on top of the table.

Jeongyeon, eyes stuck on the Slytherin girl as the girl looked around the crowd, looking as if she is finding a particular person in the crowd.

And then the girl stopped, brown, beautiful eyes now locked on Yoo Jeongyeon's.

Eyes now shining brightly for an unknown reason. Slowly, her smirk is changing to a wide, guffy smile. A smile that Jeongyeon only see often.

_A beat. An unusual beat. Something about the way she looks at her and her smiles. Nonetheless, Jeongyeon felt it, for the 'first' time._

" _Weird_ " Jeongyeon said to herself, shook her head lightly.

Nayeon's eyes soften, looked at her like she's asking if there's something wrong. Jeongyeon assured her with a smile.

"Well done, Ms. Im! Very fast as usual" Jeongyeon and Nayeon immediately looked at the Professor, now clapping loudly with a big, proud smile on his face.

"Who's next? Any volunteer?" Mr. Kim's wrm up in the air as he looked at the crowd, all avoiding the eyes of the Professor, not wanting to duel with The Im Nayeon.

"Can I choose who'll I battle next, Professor?" Nayeon asked, all eyes now on her as she eagerly looked at the professor.

"Of course! Of course! Go ahead!" Mr. Kim said, giggled as he step down from the table.

Nayeon quickly looked again at the direction where she's looking earlier, now smug grin on her face as she rise her right arm to point at her next opponent.

And suddenly, all heads turned, crowd's eyes focused on Yoo Jeongyeon.

"Yoo Jeongyeon." She _(seductively)_ said, eyes locked on Jeongyeon as she sign, now walking in the middle of the room to the merged tables.

Jeongyeon, standing on top of the table, right hand holding her wand tightly as she watch the Slytherin girl walk closer to her, now face-to-face with Im Nayeon.

They're so close, like super close, but Nayeon didn't take it. She leaned her head closer to Jeongyeon, only a few centimeters space left between them.

"Defeat me if you can, _Jeongyeonnie_ " Nayeon whispered, Jeongyeon suddenly forgot to breathe.

"Wands up!" Jeongyeon and Nayeon quickly followed, wands in their chest then to their side before turning, both taking slow, calculated steps to the opposing ends of the long table before turning again.

And Jeongyeon watched as everything slow down like a drama as Im Nayeon, now standing at the opposite end of the table, slowly turned to her direction, her lose hair flipping perfectly to her sides, bright, brow eyes, and eager smile.

_A beat again. A loud, disturbing beat. She doesn't understand why. Doesn't have the time to understand when she see how Nayeon slowly raised her wand._

And then all of the sudden, she felt her wand fly to nowhere. Jeongyeon watched as her wand fly to the other side of the room.

She looked back at Nayeon, wand still raised, side of her mouth raised to a smirk.

She waited. It's Nayeon's usual move, un-arm the opponent first before attacking them. That's Nayeon's style of duel. She watched her many times (also been blown many times) to know her antics.

She waited patiently, eyes locked at Nayeon.

_Do something now. Finish the duel._

Jeongyeon didn't believed what happened next.

Im Nayeon just looked at her as she slowly lower her wand, her smirk now changing to a smile, that weird smile again, her wand to her side now as she bow to Jeongyeon then to the crowd watching them.

The room exploded with cheers and applause again, but Jeongyeon didn't hear anything.

_All she can hear are beats. Few, loud, unusual beats. She heared it all._

Jeongyeon feels something creeping inside of her as she watched Nayeon turn to her, eyes locked again on her as she smiles.

_"What the fuck was that?"_ She thought, hand on her chest, right on top of her beating heart, as she whispers to herself.

* * *

Jeongyeon didn't have much time to evaluate the events that happened earlier, with the Mirror of Erised and the strange creeping she felt earlier.

Why does she saw Nayeon in that Mirror? Why is the Mirror of Erised in there in the first place? Why is she feeling strange and disturbing beats after the incident with the mirror, especially whenever Nayeon is around?

Jeongyeon needs time and space to understand and answer the questions floating in her head.

But Im Nayeon doesn't seems to take the memo.

She doesn't know if it's just her, but the Slytherin girl is being extremely annoying after the duel class.

"Jeongyeon!"

The Gryffindor girl continued walking, not even giving the girl behind her a glance.

"Yoo Jeongyeon!"

It isn't like she isn't annoying. Yes, she is really annoying naturally. But right now, Nayeon is following her everywhere she goes, calls her name for like a hundred times now, and also, sticks herself right next to the Gryffindor Girl.

"Yah, _Jeongyeonnie_ " She whines and that made Jeongyeon stop.

_That nickname again._

She rolled her eyes and looked around, finding the bunny girl looking at her with a pout on her face.

"Don't you know that you're being extremely annoying now?" She said, annoyance all over her tone.

"Don't you know that you're being extremely arrogant now?" Nayeon said back, rolled her eyes and then walked closer to the girl.

"Tell me why you're my bestfriend again—"

"Why are you late for Divination? Where did you two go after breakfast?" Nayeon asked, looking at Jeongyeon's eyes, finding the truth within the two black orbs.

"I've told you already, we're stuck in the restroom. Momo ate too much bacon and toast." Jeongyeon sighed and looked at the girl again.

Nayeon raised her right brown, looked at Jeongyeon with uncertainty, "Really?"

"Do you really think I'll get myself in trouble, only a week back in Hogwarts?" Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

Nayeon just looked at her for a few seconds, finding a glimpse of uncertainty in her eyes, before humming and slowly nodding, satisfied with Jeongyeon's answer.

_Oh, Thanks Salazar_

"I'm just scared that you'll get into trouble, well it's okay for me if you got detention, better yet get kicked back to Hogwarts Express—"

"Please explain to me why I'm hanging around with the Dark Queen herself—"

"—But you're with Momo and I don't want her to be dragged in the muds with you and your antics."

Jeongyeon is about to rebate when Nayeon wrapped her arms tightly around Jeongyeon's right arm before squeezing herself to the other girl.

"Let's go to Potions now, Mr. Park wouldn't like his Prodigy student to be late"

"Can you please remove your arms, you're killing me—"

"Oh stop the drama, Jeongyeonnie. I know you like it" Nayeon said and winked at her before dragging her faster to her next class.

Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes, satisfied.

* * *

Jeongyeon's enthusiasm in learning many great things in this world they live in is still flaming inside of her. Ready to learn, ready to experience more.

Yet, she still feels like there's something she needs to know, something different from the magic that she already know of.

Atleast now, she have her friends in every step of the way. And also Im Nayeon, that seems to stick herself beside her eversince they meant in that silly Garden.

Beside, she still have many things _(or perhaps, a single peculiar thing)_ to know of.


	2. Middle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeong's lost once again. But I think she has a better grasp one what happening now.

_"Lumos Maxima" Jeongyeon whispered, and suddenly, the end of her wand lit up, bringing light to the empty, dark corridor._

_It's dark already, maybe it's past sleep-time already and she'll be in big trouble if Flinch or Mrs. Norris found her here, but it didn't stop her._

_Wand raised in the air as she walk slowly, letting the light on her wand guide her._

_Her destination? She also didn't know._

_She looked around, huge windows highlighting the beautiful full moon with few formation of clouds, cold walls as same as the other wall in the castle, ground shining, seems like not many students are passing and walking here._

_By the looks of it, she figured out that she's walking on the empty, dark corridor of the restricted 3rd Floor._

_Yep, She's really gonna be in trouble._

_She saw an old door, the one that she saw before when she's with Momo._

_She walked carefully near the door, sighed deeply before slowly opening the door, careful not to make any noise._

_She walked through the door, turned around to carefully close the door first before walking to the room._

_Mirror of Erised, reflecting the few light of the moon from the small cracks in the wall, placed on the middle of the room._

_She walked closer, slowly, counting every step she take to get close to the mirror._

_1, 2, 3,.._

_And after 10, she stopped walking, now standing infront of the Mirror._

_She gulped, hands shaking as she raise her wand to the mirror, light slowly filled the place..._

_...Then she saw the reflection in the Mirror._

_She didn't see herself, can't see herself when the mirror shows a girl shorter than her with beautiful, brown eyes and bunny-like teeth._

_She's unbelievably beautiful._

_Im Nayeon, looking at her with her shining brown eyes, waved her right hand to her direction before giggling._

_"Jeongyeonnie!"_

_She called, beaming a smile, the same smile she only see when they're together._

_Beat after beat, Lots of loud beats._

_She smiled too, left hand in the air before she stopped._

_Nayeon's smile is still in their, happiness still beaming from her beautiful brown eyes as she saw the lower part of her body slowly fading._

_"Jeongyeonnie.." She called, Jeongyeon didn't know what to do._

_"No.." She walked closer, hands on the mirror as she watch Nayeon slowly fading away._

_"Jeongyeon.."_

_"No.. No.."_

_"JEONGYEON!"_

Jeongyeon quickly opened her eyes, breathing heavily as she slowly sit on her bed. She closed her eyes again, her left hand on her forehead as she tried to control her breathing.

_It's just a dream.. It's just a dream.._

"Jeongyeon?"

A hand creeped to her right shoulder, slowly massaging it, maybe it's something with the soft whisper or the soft hand massaging her shoulder but she relieved and slowly opened her eyes.

Im Nayeon, wearing a pink pajama with bunny patterns on it, sitting right beside her as her left hand massage Jeongyeon's shoulder, other hand intertwined with her's.

"It's okay, I'm here. Breathe.." Jeongyeon closed her eyes again while the Slytherin girl helped her with her breathing.

It took a few minutes before Jeongyeon regained her breathing, letting the time pass by as they both sit above her soft snitch-patterned bed sorrounded with awkward silence.

"Nightmare again?" Nayeon whispered, Jeongyeon looked at her.

"I'm not sure.." You can't really blame Jeongyeon. If it's a dream about a beautiful bunny girl, which apparently is sitting right beside her and sleeping on her bed a while ago, would you really consider it as a nightmare?

Nayeon layed on her bed again, tapped the space beside her, silently telling her to lay as well, and she did so.

Now both layed on her bed, the bunny girl squeezed herself close to Jeongyeon, head on her neck and arms around her waist.

"Want to talk about it?" Nayeon whispered as she breathe on Jeongyeon's neck.

_A beat. Same as those beats on her dream. Strange, Loud beat._

Jeongyeon shooked her head lightly, silently telling Nayeon that she doesn't want to talk and also to remove the creeping feeling on her chest.

Nayeon nodded and yawned.

"Sleep now, the boggart under the bed would get you—"

"I'm safe, your ugly face would scare the boggart away."

Nayeon squeezed herself closer to Jeongyeon.

"You're suffocating me.." Jeongyeon whispered as she lean her head closer to Nayeon, her hand slowly creeping to the back of Nayeon's head, fingers through her smooth brown hair to help her fall asleep.

Nayeon giggled and just let her be.

She knows that the Gryffindor girl meant _none of it_.

"Goodnight, Jeongyeonnie."

"Goodnight."

And with that, Jeongyeon fell asleep.

* * *

"Any problem, Jeong?" Jeongyeon turned her head, saw Jihyo sitting on the chair next to her.

"Hi Ji." She said, smiled awkwardly as the pink-haired girl looked at her weirdly.

"Why didn't you ate lunch with the rest of the group?" Care and concern laced on Jihyo's tone. She's always like this to everyone in their friend group.

They're on the library now, sitting on the farthest sits from the entrance of the Library.

"Just... research?" She said shrugged her shoulders as she raise the book she's reading.

Jihyo took the raised book, looked at the page where Jeongyeon is reading earlier and looked at the girl again.

"Mirror of Erised?" She asked, "Is this for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Jeongyeon stopped for a while, thinking if she should just lie or tell the truth about the events that happened before with the mirror. Jeongyeon choose the latter.

"I'm reseaching.." how should I say it. ".. for a _friend_."

"You have friends other than us?" Jihyo asked, one brow raised as she continue to look weirdly at Jeongyeon.

"Of course," Jeongyeon playfully rolled her eyes and laughed nervously after, "You make it sound like I'm a nerd or something."

Awkward silence followed afterward. Jeongyeon looked around the library, avoiding Jihyo's glances, because Jihyo knows her like how Nayeon knows her _(Maybe Nayeon knows her a little bit better)_ and Jeongyeon knows that Jihyo will know that she's lying, and she won't be able to get away from it.

Jeongyeon continued to look around until Jihyo broke the silence.

"Tell me more about this _friend_."

Jeongyeon stopped, looked at Jihyo as she placed her elbow on the table, cheek on her palm as she looked at Jeongyeon with shining eyes.

"Uhm.." _shit, shit, shit._

' _Jihyo will probably know sooner or later'_ Jeongyeon said to herself, _'Better tell her now and ask for help'_

"This friend..." here goes nothing, she gulped before continuing, "She had a very strange encounter with the mirror."

"She saw the mirror? The Mirror of Erised?!" Jeongyeon nodded, "Here in Hogwarts!?" Jeongyeon nodded again.

"How the hell did she--" Jihyo's nagging voice is starting to raise so Jeongyeon quickly continued, "She saw the mirror, unexpectedly, and..."

She stopped, thoughts all about a particular girl filled her mind, "..She saw this girl.."

A girl who's shorter that her, short brown hair, chubby cheeks, and big front teeth. A girl who's very annoying, never gets tired of pestering the hell out of her, and tells herself how beautiful she is and how lucky Jeongyeon is to breathe the same air as her. A girl who's very beautiful, amazing, and knows her more than anyone in this world, maybe even herself.

"...This annoying but very beautiful girl.." Warning bells triggered in her mind as she saw suspecion on Jihyo's face, eyebrow up and pout on her lips, "Forget what I said."

"Apparently, this girl is a very close friend of hers" Jeongyeon sighed, "And now, everytime she sees the girl, she feels very strange feelings on her chest, her heart beats faster and she feels like something's creeping inside her body. And then she asked for help."

She finished, stared at Jihyo as she smiles. There's something strange about the smile that Jeongyeon can't pinpoint.

"Well all I can say is that, your friend is as dense as a rock" Jihyo giggled and Jeongyeon raised her brows, offended, "Excuse me—"

"The Mirror clearly is telling something, isn't it?" Jeongyeon stopped, Jihyo looked at her with shining eyes, "The mirror show you your deepest desire, and it showed her, her friend."

_What?_

Her mind is filled with thoughts about. All about Im Nayeon.

_A beat again. The same as those she feels whenever Nayeon's around._

_Is she telling that I have..._

_Feelings?_

Jeongyeon looked away, Jihyo smiled even wider, "The Mirror shows you your deepest desire, either to make you crazy, or help you recognize it and achieve it, get it."

_Achieve it? Get Im Nayeon?_

"And I suggest your friend to choose the latter." Jihyo tapped Jeongyeon's shoulder and they looked at each other, shared wisdom, love and care through the stares, cause we don't need to communicate with words sometimes, and this is one of those times.

"It's about time, Jeong. You should've known by now." Jihyo said and shooked her shoulder.

_I should've known by now? What does Jihyo mean by that?_

"Let's go back to the hall now, everyone's looking for you, especially Nayeon-unnie."

Jeongyeon flinched, about to defend herself when Jihyo giggled and dragged her hand to stand up. 

Now walking side-by-side through the corridor, Jihyo poked Jeongyeon's side with her wand "You'd go to the Grand Ball next week, right?"

Her brain stopped for a minute before looking at the girl right next to her.

"Grand Ball?" Jeongyeon asked.

Jihyo stopped.

"You forgot about 'The' Ball?"

"What Ball?" Jeongyeon is bewildered.

"Yah Yoo Jeongyeon!" Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo as she stopped, now hands on her waist as she shouted, "Hogwarts Grand Ball for 4th to 7th years! It's next week! How do you forgot?!"

_Oh._

That's why Seungyeon forced her to buy a gown as well when they went to the Boutique Store in London.

_That's why._

Jihyo slapped Jeongyeon's shoulder as Jeongyeon scratch her head.

"Do you really, Yoo Jeongyeon?!"

"I forgot okay." Jeongyeon smiled awkwardly as Jihyo rolled her eyes, "And of course I'll go, Seungyeon-unnie won't let me live if I don't."

Jihyo smirked and slowly placed her arm over Jeongyeon's shoulder.

"You should ask her you know.." Jihyo whispered.

"What?"

"I mean.." Jihyo leaned closer, "You should ask her to go to the Ball with you.."

"...Who?"

"Nayeon-unnie."

And everything went too fast after that. Now, Jihyo is running for her life, giggling as Jeongyeon, now as red as a tomato, shouts her name as she chase her through the long corridor.

* * *

It is a wonderful afternoon. Sun about to set from the distance, few formations of clouds that makes the sky very clear and beautiful, the wind is neither dry nor harsh, just right to comfort her through the day.

It is a wonderful day. She just added 50 points to Gryffindor after formulating a difficult potion in just 5 minutes. She had a great breakfast and lunch with her friends ("Can you explain to me why there are three Hupplepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and a Slytherin eating here in our table?") and finished her classes earlier than expected.

It is a wonderful day.

But why is she here in their dorm, sitting by the big window of the Gryffindor Tower, sighing and sulking for an unknown reason?

Well it isn't that unknown for Jeongyeon. She partially knew why after talking to Momo after her last class.

_"You still haven't asked her?!"_

_Jeongyeon walked faster, not letting Jihyo catch her pace. She just finished her last class, now walking through the corridors to the backyard of the castle to wait for her other friends to finish their last classes._

_"Why would I?!" Jeongyeon shouted, It's been 3 days since her heartfelt talk with Park Jihyo and the pink-haired girl didn't let her live even for a second after that._

_"Really, Yoo Jeongyeon?!" Jeongyeon can already imagine Jihyo's hands on her waist as she shouted, "Only 3 days left and you're still dense as fu—"_

_Jeongyeon shook her head and walked faster- or run, whatever._

_"You'd really lose your chance if you continue being a coward—"_

_"Jeong! Jihyo!" Jeongyeon and Jihyo stopped and looked around, saw Momo running to their direction with her snacks and wand hugged close to her chest._

_"Hi Momo" Jeongyeon said, side-eyed Jihyo as the other Gryffindor girl rolled her eyes._

_"Where are you both going?" Momo said, took two chocolate frogs from her bunch of snacks and handed each to Jeongyeon and Jihyo_

_Both of them mouthed 'thank you' before Jeongyeon answered, "To the backyard, How about you?"_

_"I'm actually looking for you" Momo said as she scratched her head._

_"Why?" Jeongyeon asked._

_"Do you want to go to the Ball with me? Satang already has a partner and I don't want to go partner-up with anyone, It'll be better to go to the Ball with you than anyone else." Momo said and shrugged after._

_Oh._

_"Have you.. already asked Nayeon?" Jeongyeon cautiously asked, she side-eyed Jihyo again and saw her smirking as her eyes focused to the carpeted floor of the corridor._

_Momo nodded as she munched her snack, "Yeah, I asked her first in herbology but she said that she already has a partner so—"_

_What._

_Jeongyeon didn't recognize her voice as she said her thoughts out loud. Momo stopped and looked at her, Jihyo is now looking at her as well._

_"Nayeon-unnie has a partner."_

She shook her head, grabbed the nearest item she layed her hand on, which is a crumpled parchment paper, and tossed it outside the window.

_Stupid Ball. Stupid Momo. Stupid Na—_

She sighed deeply before looking at the device beside her.

It's a mp3 player, a muggle item that's filled with collections of different songs from the muggle world. Tzuyu gave it to her last Christmas.

_"I use this everytime I feel sad or stressed, I think you'll put this in great use in the future unnie."_

Jeongyeon smiled, many see Tzuyu as a stoic and heartless witch but in reality, she's the softest and nicest person around.

She adjusted the earplugs on her ears, pressed shuffle and played.

Soft beats and rhythm filled her, mixed with the warm atmosphere and the beautiful view before her, she felt herself relax.

She closed her eyes and leaned more to the cold wall behind her.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you the someone waiting for me_

The Feelings™ that Jihyo's talking about resurfaced on her mind, slowly invaded her other thoughts as the song continued further.

Jeongyeon isn't that naive, she saw how her parents' and Seungyeon unnie's Feelings™ went and even if she doesn't have any experience with this Feelings™, she still knows that is in there and knows how powerful it can be.

Because even if the Wizarding World and the Muggle World are different in many possible ways, there is that one very peculiar thing that bonds both worlds, that is universal whether you have magic or not. 

And that is Love.

So this Feelings™ shouldn't be hard enough to distiguish and undestand, but it's a clear excemption if the said Feelings™ are connected to this very annoying and ridiculous girl. 

A very beautiful bunny girl to be exact.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

Im Nayeon. The crying bunny girl she found behind an old tree in their village. Sulky, bully-able, pessimistic, bunny girl who thinks little of herself and cries to anything that sounds remotely ugly.

The same girl that slept over their house 3 days after they met, finished every candy she can grab in the Yoo's Kitchen, the best daughter Mr. and Mrs. Yoo ever had, and Yoo Seungyeon's favorite sister.

Nayeon just popped to her life when she's nine and stayed ever since.

_Darling just kiss me slow,_

_You're heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Im Nayeon grew beautifully, Jeongyeon should've known.

Now with her model-like figure (If she's like a little taller), beautiful brown eyes, chubby cheeks, short brown hair and big front teeth. Her confidence went through the ceiling, now talks like she's the smartest person around (Mina would like to contridict), thinks highly of herself, and does cute things (Which Jeongyeon like, but she'd rather jump outside the window beside her than to say that publicly).

But Present Im Nayeon. with her outstanding self-confidence and charisma, is still the Im Nayeon she knew five years ago. The same caring and loving girl, the same girl that'll make sure that you know that she loves you and cares for you (even in ways that you find irritating), fights for you and will die for you if she needs to.

She's still Im Nayeon, but more beautiful. way more beautiful.

_Jeongyeon should've known._

"Jeongyeon"

Jeongyeon doesn't know if it's the song or someone really whispered her name, She shrugged it off.

Eyes closed, she continued listening to the song.

"Yoo Jeongyeon!"

A whisper again, much clearer than the one earlier. She removed her earplugs as she opened her eyes, looked quickly to the door of her, Jihyo and Chaeyoung's room, no one's in there.

"YOO JEONGYEON!"

She heard it again, clear and loud this time. Her brows furrowed, _Why does it sounds like it came from the window?_

Jeongyeon turned her head slowly to the window, all of the sudden, her eyes widen as her mouth turned to a gasp.

Jeongyeon is shocked, but not suprised.

Now, Can anyone explain why Im Nayeon is flying on a broomstick outside her window?

The Slytherin girl, now as pale as Dahyun and visibly shivering (Due to fright), is hovering outside her window. Jeongyeon can clearly see her knuckles already turned white due to the intensity of her hold to the broomstick.

"What—"

"YOO JEONGYEON. IF I REALLY FALL IN HERE, I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE GRAVE WITH ME"

Jeongyeon's instinct went alive with that, Nayeon is shivering with fear outside her window. She stood up quickly, opened the glass window widely so Nayeon can enter, and Nayeon went inside quickly, not wanting to stay floating 700 feet above the ground.

Nayeon jumped out of her broomstick and threw it to her side, sighed with relief after.

"I really thought I'll die in there." Nayeon whispered, sighed deeply again before looking at Jeongyeon.

The Gryffindor girl, still standing beside the open window, looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you even here?" Jeongyeon asked.

Jeongyeon just looked at the girl as she step closer to her. She heard her heart beat faster again, weird creeping feeling growing from her stomach to her whole body.

Nayeon stopped right infront of her, Jeongyeon suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"What--" before she continue, Nayeon leaned her head to her side, right hand reached the handle of the glass window and slowly closed it.

_Oh._

Nayeon stepped backward, looked directly in her eyes and smiled, Jeongyeon feel her lungs function again.

"You're not in the backyard with the others so I asked Jihyo where are you" Nayeon explained as she stand infront of the opposite wall where Jeongyeon is leaning earlier and slowly grazed her back downwards to the wall.

"She told me you're here so, here am I" She giggled and crunched her knees close to her chest.

Jeongyeon laughed as she teasingly raised her brow, "And flying 700 feet from the ground is the greatest way to come in here than to use the doors like normal witches do?"

"I forgot your password, I know Jihyo wouldn't give me nor Chaeyeong, so I improvised and used the windows." Nayeon sighed as she leaned her head to her knees.

"Aren't you afraid of heights?" Jeongyeon teased once more.

Jeongyeon just looked at her as Nayeon slowly nodded and closed her eyes. She can feel her loud heart beats, it's not as fast as earlier but still not normal.

It's always like this when she's with Nayeon, Maybe that's the affect this bunny girl has on her.

"Why are you looking for me?" Jeongyeon asked.

Nayeon shrugged, didn't even spared her a glance.

"I want to see you."

The Gryffindor girl froze, wished that Nayeon can't hear her loud heart beats.

Jeongyeon heared Nayeon's deep breaths, she always does that when she's scared or stressed.

She slowly sat on her previous position. She wants to hold the girl, to touch her, hug her, tell her that everything's okay and that’s she's here now.

But she stayed there, continued to look at Nayeon as she breathe deeply, slowly.

"Jeong?" Jeongyeon snapped back to reality, quickly looked at Nayeon who's looking at her as well.

_That brown eyes._

Jeongyeon hummed, eyes now locked to hers.

"Do you already have a partner for the Ball?" That made Jeongyeon stop.

_That stupid Ball once again._

Jeongyeon just shrugged, "None. Maybe I'll go with Momo, I don't know."

Nayeon hummed, looked at her fidgeting hands.

"Momo told me you already have a partner?" Jeongyeon asked slowly.

Nayeon hummed again, continued to look at her hands, not wanting to look at Jeongyeon.

_Weird feeling creeped Jeongyeon again. It isn't good, not that the fast heartbeats is good, but this ones heavier, deeper, and more painful._

She felt like she's a child again, like some kid stole her favorite snack.

_(How dare she compare Nayeon to a snack._

_Nayeon is the whole damn meal.)_

Jeongyeon tried to compose herself as she felt words bitterly spitting out of the mouth, "Who is he?"

"Jae" Nayeon nonchalantly said.

Jae Park, pure blood from the famous Park clan, part of the very famous group of rule-breaking and mischief, Day6, a 5th year Slytherin student that's very close to Nayeon and her other Slytherin friends.

"Why him?" Didn't have the time to stop herself, her words spilled faster.

"Why not?" Nayeon looked at her weirdly as she giggled, she shrugged again, "Besides, he wouldn't stop pestering me till I say yes, so I said yes just to shut him up."

"You should've told me then!" Fuck, Jeongyeon stopped.

She watched as Nayeon eyes soften, now tender and care, "Why? If I told you, you'll stop him?"

_Oh no._

Jeongyeon gasped, Nayeon leaned slowly closer to her, brown eyes looking at her with such intensity she couldn't figure out.

Now only few inches apart, Jeongyeon can smell Nayeon's rosy scent, it was the perfume she gave her last time they went strolling around London. She's suddenly dizzy.

"If I told you.. Would you ask me first so he would stop pestering me?"

Red bells flashed on her head. But she's too dizzy, with her scent, the way she look at her, with.. Her.

" _Maybe_ " Jeongyeon whispered, she's too close.

_Beat after beat, she can hear it all. Now louder, faster, clearer._

Nayeon smiled, the smile that would defeat the warmth the sun give, the beautiful the moon have and the light the stars spark from the sky.

_Astrology should be removed by now, This girl is the universe herself._

_(And she's falling feeling things for the Universe herself.)_

"I'll remember that, Yoo." Nayeon said as she retreated back to her side of the wall, "And when you start whining about me killing you with my touches, I'll remind you of this day--"

Nayeon continued talking but Jeongyeon can't hear anything, _All she can hear is her loud hearbeats, all because of this Slytherin girl infront of her._

Jeongyeon looked around, not wanting to fall deeper on Nayeon's hypnotizing stares.

She looked at the object beside her, It's the Mp3 Player, Jeongyeon sighed in relief.

Gently took the object to her hands, the song is still playing on the background.

She's about to put both earplugs on her ears when Nayeon stopped her.

"What's that?" Jeongyeon looked at the girl again then looked at the object on her lap and earplugs on her hands.

"Mp3 Player." Nayeon's eyes suddenly sparked with that.

"That's the thing that muggles use to play music right?" Nayeon said, eagerly squeezed herself next to the Gryffindor girl, wants to hear the music from the muggle world once again.

Of course, how could Jeongyeon forgot, Nayeon is amazed with the songs the muggles have when they strolled around London last time they went to Diagon Alley. 

How could Jeongyeon forgot the smiles and sparkling eyes Nayeon have while hearing blasting songs around the streets of London, Instrumental musics on the cafes and restaurants the Yoo's have in the muggle world, and the little 'open-mic' concert they watched on one of the malls in London.

How could Jeongyeon forgot, how disturbing her heartbeats are while looking at Nayeon that time?

Jeongyeon, now squeezed between the closed window and Nayeon, She felt soft hands holding hers, She stopped.

Nayeon, slowly placing the left side of the earplug to Jeongyeon's left ear, Jeongyeon forgot how to breathe again.

"This is how muggles use this, right?" Nayeon whispered.

The Gryffindor girl didn't answer, just looked at Nayeon as she slowly placed the right side of the earplug to her own ear before taking the Mp3 Player on Jeongyeon's lap and pressing forward.

The song changed, like how the pace of her heartbeat changed as well.

Jeongyeon's eyes soften as she looked at Nayeon's eyes slowly closing as the music starts.

_When I hold you close to me_

_I could always see a house by the ocean_

_And last night I could hear the waves_

_As I heard you say, "All I want is to be yours"_

The Universe must be enjoying this.

The Universe must be enjoying seeing Jeongyeon blush very deeply, hold her breath as she looked at this annoying girl infront of her.

This girl, this annoying, beautiful girl that always find ways to fill her thoughts, marked every corner of Jeongyeon's mind with her name and does weird things with her heart, making it beat strangely fast whenever she's there, even in times where she's not.

And now, she's here, sitting right next to her.

Isn't she tired of running too much inside Jeongyeon's mind? Of just popping everywhere Jeongyeon goes? Is she enjoying her effect to the girl? Does she even know that she has this effect on her?

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Deeper than I've felt it before with you, baby_

_I feel I'm falling in love with all my heart_

She doesn't know if she's gonna be glad or afraid of how everything is starting to get clear.

Everything's srarting to get clear because Nayeon's now here, eyes closed, beautiful face, chubby cheeks and her soft, red lips.

She should've known? Hell yeah.

Yoo Jeongyeon should've know that she have _feelings_ for Im Nayeon.

Right? Cause falling in love is another level, maybe it's infatuation or something? Maybe she suddenly 'like' her bestfriend?

_Right?_

_I feel I'm falling in love with all my heart_

_Why does she feel like she's falling then?_

"Jeongyeonnie.." Jeongyeon snapped back to reality, eyes still locked on the Slytherin girl's face as she slowly leaned her head to Jeongyeon's shoulder, she felt her heart beating slowly as she regained her breathing.

"Hmm?" She whispered, one hand slowly creeping on Nayeon's head, stroking her short brown hair, as she felt Nayeon's fingers slowly intertwining with her own.

"You owe me a slow dance" She doesn't know if it's her Cherry Almond Shampoo or her Rosy perfume, but it's making her dizzy, "Even if you already have a partner or not, you'll still have to be my first dance, my middle dance, my last and an extra slow dance--"

Jeongyeon is not sure if it's the dizziness or she really heard something bitter in Nayeon's tone. Anyhow, Jeongyeon stopped her with a smiled and pinch on her cheek.

"Okay." 

"Okay?" Nayeon looked at her and smiled.

_A beat, that weird beat again, It's at it again._

_"Okay."_

And Im Nayeon smiled again, the most beautiful smile she have ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all


	3. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserve a happy ending, and this two deserves much much more.

The 3-days passed like the cold winds of December and Jeongyeon spend the 3 days how she usually spend it.

By usually, she means that she spends it with her silly friends, annoying Nayeon, attending classes, spending time with Nayeon, lunch breaks with the girls, annoying Nayeon again, finishing her classes and assignments in the dorm and spend time with Nayeon again.

And with the Grand Ball coming near, her day also includes preparing for The Ball, and stressing Nayeon about being 'ugly' in The Grandest Ball in Hogwarts.

_Yep_.

She tries, _really_ tries, to avoid Nayeon. Just to check if this feelings would somehow 'fade' or 'vanish' if she wouldn't see the Slytherin girl. 

But avoiding Nayeon is as difficult as avoiding Flinch or Mrs. Norris at night. The Slytherin girl is everywhere, quite literally.

The girl is inside her group of friends, in the house where her Seungyeon-unnie is and half of her classes is with the girl. And even if she's not around, Jeongyeon's mind is still filled with her and her only.

It feels like she's stuck with Im Nayeon.

_(She likes it anyway.)_

Now that the 3-days have finally passed, and everyone is already set and ready.

It's time for the Hogwarts Grand Ball.

\---

"I forgot my bracelet!" 

Jeongyeon just sighed deeply as she watched Momo run to her room.

Jeongyeon may or may not regret her desicion of coming to The Ball with Momo, now that she's sitting in one of the fluffy sofas inside the Hupplepuffs' Common Room, watching Momo run back and forths from her Dorm Room to the Common Room then back to her Dorm Room again, fetching all the things that she have left in her room.

Momo run back to her wearing her gold bracelet, Jeongyeon smiled.

Momo is gorgeous, all of her friends are, but with her short, yellow tint dress with few gold details on it's trimmings and box next line, plus her gold jewelry, Momo is undeniably stunning.

Well Jeongyeon is not that bad herself, with her long, white, off-shoulder dress and silver jewelry that matches her overall attire, She'll absolutely shine in the crowd.

"Ready to go?" Jeongyeon asked for the third time.

"Ah yes--" Momo's eyes widen as she looked back at Jeongyeon, apologetic smile on her face, "I forgot my purse upstairs."

"What--"

"Wait for a sec!" Jeongyeon just sighed as Momo ran back to her room.

It'll surely be a long night.

\--

It's like a hidden rule to arrive late in Parties and Balls like this but Jeongyeon, the punctual person that she is, doesn't like the idea even for a bit. 

Now arriving 30 minutes late from the said time of arrival, the huge hall of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is filled with students wrapped around colorful dresses and tuxedos, mixture of different perfumes is evident in the air (the perfumes are so strong it's making her dizzy), and if she have seen it right, wine.

"Stop with the wine, Momo." Jeongyeon said as she took the wine glass on Momo's hand.

They just arrived 20 minutes ago and Momo already finished her 3rd glass of wine.

She whined as she took her wine glass from Jeongyeon's hand, "Let me enjoy!"

Jeongyeon just looked unbelievably at Momo as she gulped the wine in one go.

"More wine~" Momo said as she stood up to get more wine.

Jeongyeon just sighed deeply as she watched Momo walk like a drunk lady to the bar in the left side of the hall.

"Jeongie!" Jeongyeon quickly looked around and saw a beautiful ginger-head lady walking to her direction with her partner beside her.

Minatozaki Sana. With her shining, long, black dress and blue-gradients on the bottom. Her right arm wrapped around the left arm of the Handsome Gentleman named Mizuguchi Yuti on his stunning full-black tuxedo. Sana is stunning, absolutely stunning.

"Hi Sana" Jeongyeon said as she waved at her and her partner, "You're so beautiful tonight!"

"You're so beautiful too, Jeongie!" Sana said as she leaned close to Jeongyeon's face, trying to steal a kiss, but Jeongyeon moved faster, "Really?! Right in front of your date?!"

"Yuti won't mind, right?" Sana said as she poked Yuti's side. Yuti laughed while he nodded, gave a 'ok' sign to Sana's direction.

"What is an angel doing here?!" Momo popped from nowhere with two wine glasses on both hands as she look at Sana with wide eyes.

"You're gorgeous as well Momoring" Sana said as giggled and quickly stole a kiss on Momo's cheek.

"What-"

"Oh, look! Unnie's here!"

And everything played like a melodrama in slow motion, the murmurs and music on the hall suddenly paused as all the lights in the room suddenly turned to the huge door, Jeongyeon slowly turned her head and saw the most beautiful girl she laid her eyes on tonight (Or maybe the entirety of her life).

Im Nayeon, wearing her shining long, white dress, gold necklace on her neck and a beautiful flower crown on her head.

_Beats again. loud, fast beats as she looked at Nayeon, walking like she's the most beautiful lady in the world (She is) with her head turned low._

"Nayeon-unnie is so beautiful tonight." Sana whispered as she closed Momo's mouth to prevent any drool falling to the floor.

Beautiful is still an understatement when it comes to Im Nayeon (Always does when it's Im Nayeon).

And suddenly, A handsome man with clean black tuxedo can into view, walking to Nayeon's side, took her hand and wrap it on his arm.

That same weird, ugly feeling she felt when she talked to Nayeon that time in her dorm room, it come back destroying her once again, slapped her back to reality as her lung forget how to function once again, somehow forgot that it needs to fill back up with air so Jeongyeon can breathe, but this time, it's harder to breathe, felt weight on her chest as she felt her heart shattered into pieces.

_Is this.. Jealousy?_

Jeongyeon quickly looked away from the scene, too quickly that she didn't caught Nayeon's eyes that's looking at her.

_Shit, shit, shit_

"You okay, Jeong?" Momo whispered, Jeongyeon nodded and stole one of the two wine glasses from Momo's grasp, "Hey--"

Jeongyeon gulped the wine in one go, winced as the bitter liquor burned down her throat.

"Let's get more wine." Jeongyeon whispered to Momo's ear and hold Momo's arm to drag her to the Bar.

"You--" Momo paused, all eyes turned to the stage in the end of the hall.

"Partners, go to the center for the 1st Dance."

Jeongyeon gritted her teeth and dragged Momo again, "Let's go"

They managed to find they way to the bar, bumped some seniors in the process but here they are now, sitting in the stalls of the bar as they ask for the Bartender Elf for some wine, both eyes focused on the partners slowly filling the center of the Hall. Gentlemen's hand grasp on their partner's hand as they walk to the center.

Bright lights on the room dimmed as the first slow song started to play, everyone started to slowly sway, visibly enjoying the slow dance and the company of their partners.

But Jeongyeon's eyes seems to be fixated on one particular pair.

A decent looking man in the name of Jae Park and a very very beautiful lady in the name of Im Nayeon. Jeongyeon can see Nayeon's smile, not as wide as her smile when she's with her but still very beautiful, as Jae guide her in the dance floor.

A Perfect Couple she must say.

_But why is she feeling pain in her chest? Why is her heart cracking in her chest?_

_Of course. Stupid Jeongyeon._

She just laughed, a very painful laugh, as she gulp her wine again, eyes still locked on the pair.

"Jeong.." Jeongyeon quickly turned to Momo's direction as she heard her whisper.

Momo's eyes sparkle as she looked at Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon quickly soften as she saw Momo's watery eyes, "Hey.."

"I think I understand now why Mina's in the Mirror of Erised."

_Oh._

Jeongyeon looked at Momo as she rubbed the stray tear away, her hands slowly creeped to Momo's shoulder, holding her for support.

"I'm scared" 

It must be the wine, or the slow song and the scenery or maybe the bottled up feelings that kept Momo into insanity at night, but vulnerable and scared Momo is the last Momo Jeongyeon wants to see.

Arms encircled around Momo's torso as Jeongyeon pulled her closer, Momo leaned her head to Jeongyeon's shoulder as she rubbed the falling tears one by one, doesn't want to destroy her make-up.

It took a few minutes, few rubs in the shoulder and whispers of 'it's okay' before Momo pulled herself away from Jeongyeon, her tears stopped slipping from her eyes and nodded, silently telling Jeongyeon that's she's okay.

She just looked at Momo as the Hupplepuff girl looked at the ceiling while fanning her eyes, Jeongyeon just smiled and looked away.

The scenery is still the same inside the Hall, still dancing pairs in the middle with few students like them sit in the corner, few Elfs in waiter uniforms walk around with trays filled with wine glasses or snacks to over to the students.

"How about you, Jeong?" She heard Momo whisper again, but she didn't gave a glace, eyes locked on the girl in the middle of the dance floor, smiling as the girl swayed left and right.

"You should've known already." She heard Jihyo's voice in her mind, smiled as she continued to look at Im Nayeon as the Slytherin girl laughed as she accidentally misplaced her footing, stepped in Jae's right foot in the process.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Sweet smile on her face as she watched Nayeon laughed harder, hands up in the air as her partner winced in pain,

"I'm scared.."

Jeongyeon's smile melted as she looked at Jae's hands slowly holding Nayeon's hand, guiding them to his shoulders, slowly placed his hands on her waist after as they went back to the dance.

"..Aren't you scared too?" 

Momo's must've been looking at the same direction she's looking at, maybe she's looking somewhere or someone else that's not in the crowd right now. 

"I'm scared too. Just like you."

Jae pulled Nayeon closer to him, maybe it's the tempo and the emotions that the slow song gave, but nothing really mattered as she saw Jae pulled his hand away from Nayeon's waist, slowly placed his hands on her neck.

"I just.. don't want to lose Mina.."

Jeongyeon can see it, how Nayeon's beautiful brown eyes are shining beneath the dim lights of the room, locked to Jae's eyes as they continued to dance.

"I don't want to lose her to anything, or anyone.."

Everything slowed down as Jae closed his eyes, slowly leaned her face close to Nayeon's, stopped right above her head as he gave her a brief and sweet kiss on top of her brown hair.

"I just don't want to lose her."

Jeongyeon stood up too quickly. She felt dizzy, her eyesight slightly faded and heavy weight on her chest as she felt her heart crack into pieces.

She felt her legs move before she could even command them too. Momo whispered her name, asked her where she's gonna go, but she couldn't care anymore.

She wants to see Im Nayeon. Only Im Nayeon.

And she knows where she could see her.

And only just her.

\---

"Lumos Maxima" Jeongyeon whispered, and suddenly, the end of her wand lit up, bringing light to the empty, dark corridor.

It's dark already, the Grand Ball started late so it's reasonable to be this dark at this time of the night. It must be past sleep-time for the 1st years to 3rd years already so she'll surely be in great trouble if Flinch or Mrs. Norris find her here in her beautiful white dress when the Ball is 2 floors lower than her current position, but she doesn't care.

Wand raised in the air as she walk slowly, letting the light on her wand guide her.

Her destination? In a place _-or a thing-_ where she could see Nayeon.

She looked around, huge windows highlighting the beautiful full moon with few formation of clouds, cold walls as same as the other wall in the castle, ground shining, seems like not many students are passing and walking here.

It's really a peaceful and quiet place here in the 3rd floor.

_Why does she felt that this happened before?_

She saw an old door, the one that she saw before when she's with Momo.

Jeongyeon walked carefully near the door, sighed deeply before slowly opening the door, careful not to make any noise. She walked through the door then turned around to carefully close the door first before walking to the room.

The room is still the same. Still empty and dusty, and cold, but there's still that one item standing in the middle of the room.

The thing that she's looking for.

"Accio Mp3 Player" Jeongyeon whispered as the Mp3 Player popped into her grasp, She took careful steps to the Mirror.

Mirror of Erised, with it's golden frame and dusty exterior, reflecting the few lights of the moon from the small cracks in the wall, placed peacefully in the middle of the room.

She walked closer, slowly, while putting the ear plugs on her ears as she's counting every step she take to get close to the mirror.

1, 2, 3,..

And after 10, she stopped walking, now standing infront of the Mirror.

She gulped, hand shaking as she raise her wand to the mirror, light slowly filled the place...

...Then she saw the reflection in the Mirror.

She didn't see herself, can't see herself when the mirror shows a girl shorter than her with beautiful, brown eyes and bunny-like teeth.

Shaky hand suddenly pressed play.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Jeongyeon's lungs forgot how to function once again, just looked at Im Nayeon in her Grand Ball attire, long white dress hugging her body perfectly and a beautiful flower crown on her head.

She's breathtakingly beautiful.

And Jeongyeon couldn't even deny how clear everything is right now.

Of how the slow melody doesn't even match the fast beats of her heart, how her lungs always fail whenever she's next to the girl, how her eyes are always locked whenever It's Im Nayeon's beautiful, brown eyes she's looking at.

Of how her heart always does this 'beat', this weird 'beat' whenever she looks at her, smiles at her, laughs at her, anything just her.

Of how everything's fine whenever it's with her, how she feels safe whenever it's her, how every attack, insult, or slap on the shoulder doesn't matter, if that's the only way for her to have that sweet smile, that exact weird, sweet smile that makes her feel things on her stomach and heart.

Of how her reflection in the mirror of Erised, of her heart's deepest and most desperate desire, is embodied by this precious Bunny girl.

Of how Everything is her. 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Falling in love? She should've known it's easy. It's easy if she can spell 'Love' with the letters of Im Nayeon's name.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Jihyo's damn right, She really should've known.

She's fucking in love. And, boy, she's in deep. 

Im Nayeon, it's her, always her and will always be her.

And Yoo Jeongyeon is just too dumb and dense to notice.

Realization stuck her, finally, like a very fast and strong spell. Fast that it made her heart stop beating for a second and strong that it left her breathless.

"Jeongyeonnie!"

Nayeon called, beaming a smile, the same smile she only see when they're together.

_Beat after beat, Lots of loud beats. But this times it's easier than ever._

_Now that she understand why it's beating weirdly in the first place._

She smiled too, left hand about to lift in the air for a wave before she stopped.

Nayeon's smile still in their, happiness still beaming from her beautiful brown eyes as she saw the lower part of her body slowly fading.

"Yoo Jeongyeon" She called, Jeongyeon didn't know what to do.

"No.." She walked closer, hands on the mirror as she watch Nayeon slowly fading away.

"Jeongyeon.."

"No.. No.."

_Wait._

_She read something about it._

_'The Mirror of Erised show the deepest, most desperate desires of your heart. Only the happiest person in the world, the one that already achieved his/her dreams and desires, were the ones to see their real reflection in the mirror, without any tricks or magic.'_

_Oh._

Nayeon completely faded away, Jeongyeon finally saw herself in the mirror, shock evident on her face, tear slowly slipped down her face.

Jeongyeon smiled.

"Jeongyeonnie?" Jeongyeon frozen infront of the mirror, didn't have to turn her head around as she saw the door slowly opening from the reflection of the mirror, making way for a beautiful girl in long, white dress and beautiful flower crown.

Jeongyeon looked around, making sure the mirror isn't showing any tricks to her again, she saw the girl turned around to close the door before turning her head to Jeongyeon.

Eyes locked to the beautiful brown eyes of Im Nayeon as the girl walked near her.

Nayeon stopped, only few centimeters between each other, brown eyes visibly soften before she sighed, hands went up to Jeongyeon's face, graced her fingers to her cheek before she slowly removed the earplugs on her ears.

_Loud Beats again. Maybe if she's in this situation before, she would hope that Nayeon couldn't hear her beats, but now, All she whispers is for Nayeon to hear._

"Why are you here? I'm so worried" Her voice is shaky, she sounded like she's about to cry, "I thought you didn't came, I'm looking for you all night, ever since I came inside the Hall, but I haven't seen you, thankfully I found Momo and she said--"

Maybe it's the loud beats or the worry in Nayeon's eyes, but she felt strength run through her body.

A tug on the floor stopped Nayeon from her ramble, Mp3 Player now laying flatly on the floor as Jeongyeon's hand searched for Nayeon's.

Soft hands found its target, fingers slowly grazed her palm right to the spaces between her fingers. She filled the spaces between perfectly, like she always would.

"Hey.." Jeongyeon started, lump slowly forming on her throat as she whisped, fear filling her mind as she tried to formulate the right words to say, the right sentences to describe, or maybe the right emotions to convey. 

But seeing her eyes, her wet brown eyes filled with worry and care only for her, Jeongyeon suddenly forgot how to be scared, "I want to say something..."

Nayeon slowly tilted her head, curiosity filled her brown eyes as she continued to look at the girl infront of her. 

Jeongyeon's never been brave, because bravery and strength, breaking huge walls with bombs and strong punches, is not Yoo Jeongyeon's flavor- Love and care, melting walls with passion and care, that's more of her flavor.

_'Fuck'_ Jeongyeon cursed in her mind, _'What should I say?'_

"Uhm, first of all," Jeongyeon started one more time, lump slowly fading on her throat as she somehow stitched the right words and sentence she about to say.

"You're Annoying,"

Nayeon's face dropped all of a sudden, soft eyes suddenly turned to daggers as she snorted, about to combat the silly Gryffindor before she continued, "Wait, let me finish first."

Jeongyeon closed her eyes, breathe deeply before she opened her eyes again, welcomed by Nayeon's brown ones.

"You're that Bunny girl I found hiding behind that big old tree, crying for some silly reason. At that time I was so scared, scared to be alone when I'm about to start a new chapter of my life here in Hogwarts. Then I suddenly met you and everything changed, my fear somehow faded."

Jeongyeon saw how Nayeon's eyes soften, her hands slowly melted in Jeongyeon hold.

"Since then on, you annoyed the hell out of my life, you didn't allow me to have even a single peaceful day, finish all my snacks and candies, insulted my hair in every possible way you can and suddenly claimed my family as yours. You messed my quiet and peaceful life with your annoying insults and loud laughs."

Nayeon snorted, about to pull her hands from Jeongyeon's grasp but Jeongyeon hold it tighter, doesn't want to let go.

"You suddenly popped into my life when I was nine. And you somehow.. stayed. And I couldn't even tell in words how much thankful by that. Everything's okay and normal.."

Jeongyeon slowly turned her head to the Mirror beside her, she smiled.

"..Then I suddenly found the Mirror of Erised."

Nayeon turned her head as well. looked at where Jeongyeon is looking at.

The Mirror of Erised is in there, reflecting both of their figure.

"It knocked some sense out of me and I realized that I.."

Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon again, the Slytherin girl is looking at her as well.

"I don't want to scared anymore, I don't want to be a coward when there's lots of people out there that wants the only thing I needed, I don't want to lose you anymore."

Jeongyeon just hold her tighter than ever as she continued looking at Nayeon's eyes.

"I love you, Im Nayeon."

Nayeon's eyes widen, Jeongyeon felt her hand froze in her touch, she continued.

"I'm inlove you and I haven't even realized it, it might be when you looked gorgeous in your white dress right now, or how your eyes shined below the dim street lights in London, or how your laugh sounded when I messed my hair color to blue-violet last year, or how you looked super cute when I first saw you in your Slytherin uniform.. or maybe I fell inlove with you when I was nine..."

Everything faded once again, Jeongyeon felt her eyes heavy as she stopped her tears from falling.

"..But I somehow fell, one way or another, and don't want to be a coward anymore or deny anything anymore, I don't want to see you with anyone anymore, I don't want you to smile or laugh or look at anyone again that's not me, And even the Mirror of Erised itself says that you're my only desire and happiness--"

Jeongyeon paused, everything suddenly stopped as she felt soft lips pressed on her own. It must be the Cherry Almond Shampoo or her Rosy perfume, or maybe the soft, sweet lips that is pressed on her lips, but she suddenly felt addicted.

Nayeon slowly leaned back, slowly opened her eyes to look at Jeongyeon's, "You speak way too much."

Nayeon slowly removed her right hand from Jeongyeon's grasp, went up to her's blushed cheek, long fingers grazed her jawline and stayed on her jaw, made sure the Gryffindor girl is looking at her and only her.

"I love you too, Yoo Jeongyeon."

Jeongyeon widen her eyes, "You love me?"

And Im Nayeon smiled, that sweetest smile again, because words are overrated and this two just want to spend all their remaining time that they have, together.

Eyes flicked to her lips, Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon again, lazy eyes, rosy cheeks and soft lips, she's very beautifiul.

"Can I?"

Nayeon smiled again, nodded as she slowly closed her eyes, Jeongyeon free hand searched for anchor, found it on Nayeon's inviting waist as she slowly leaned closer to the girl.

Their lips connected once again and everything shifted to its place, perfectly fitted like a missing puzzle piece in this big puzzle she's trying to create.

Something suddenly started, time starts ticking as everything shifted, cause everything now is revolving in the palm of Im Nayeon.

She is everything.

\--

"Let's go back to the Hall." Jeongyeon whispered to Nayeon's lips as the Slytherin girl continued her movements on Jeongyeon's lips.

They've been making out in this dark room for seems like hours already, Nayeon now leaned in a dusty wall behind them as Jeongyeon presssed her closely to the wall, right hand on Nayeon's waist as her left hand is laid flat against the wall while Nayeon's arms are clinging around Jeongyeon's neck, long fingers dancing through her silky hair as she pulled her closely, doesn't want to let her go.

"Hmm..." Nayeon hummed, bit Jeongyeon's lower lip to gain access, fingers pressed tighter through her hair as she felt the girl pull her closer, silently telling her to not go anywhere.

"H-hey" Jeongyeon whispered once again, both hands on Nayeon's waist as her leaned back, "We should go back,"

Nayeon's eyes fluttered open, there's something in the look on Nayeon's eyes, it darker and fiercer, chubby cheeks now dark red and lipstick smug visible around Nayeon's dark, swollen lips.

"I don't want to go back in there. You messed my makeup already." Nayeon whined.

Arms slowly tightened on her shoulder's as she felt herself being pulled closer, Nayeon's lips on her ear as she whispered, "Let's just stay in here."

Jeongyeon gulped the lump that suddenly formed on her throat.

"How about Jae?" Jeongyeon asked, arms still closing around her neck as she tried to lift the very hot atmosphere around them.

"Don't mind him" Nayeon whispered then trailed kisses from her ear, to her cheek, then to her--

"I-I still owe a slow dance, right?" Jeongyeon stuttered, distanced herself from Nayeon's addictive kiss.

"Yeah.." Nayeon said as she slowly leaned back, dark eyes locked on Jeongyeon's heavy-lidded eyes.

"But we could save it for next year, or next next year, besides.." fingers slowly tracing the Gryffindor's Jaw as she whispered, "I have a better idea"

Jeongyeon tilted her face as Nayeon continued.

"Lisa will surely drag Jennie to the Gryffindor Towers after the Ball and Irene.. she'll surely be too busy making out with Seulgi to go back in our dungeons. I'll have the room for myself tonight so.."

Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon as she felt the Syltherin's long fingers graze her neck down to settle on her shoulders, Nayeon leaned close to her again, lips close to her ear.

"How about we go in my room, and continue there what we started in here?" Nayeon whispered, and leaned back again, bottom lip bit between her teeth.

She should say no, Jihyo and Chaeyoung will surely find her if she won't be able to go back in their room tonight, Heck she also left Drunk Momo alone in a room full of drunk, crazy, wild hormones of witches and wizards.

But with the look that Nayeon give to her, Hypnotizing dark eyes looking directly at her, blushed cheeks, swollen lips and bottom lip between her teeth, _How could she say no?_

So Jeongyeon, drunken in love and desire to pleasure the girl in front of her, just nodded and intertwined Nayeon fingers into her, drag her outside the dark room.

About to close the heavy door, Jeongyeon gave a one last glance to the mirror.

Mirror of Erised still there, reflecting the few light from the cracks of the room as it stand still in the middle of the room.

_"Thanks."_

Jeongyeon whispered, gave a sweet smile to the mirror, closed the door and quickly walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story! Please leave kodus and also comments for me to improve with my writing and as an author. I'll be super glad to hear your reactions and feedbacks!
> 
> Also follow me if you want and let's interact @JeongieBaby!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy that HAHA, if you have time or if you want to hear me scream about TWICE, follow me @Jeongnasaur!


End file.
